


A Fear of Falling Under

by yukiscorpio



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush was the kind of person who made you want to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fear of Falling Under

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers to the entire game, and probably takes place just before they head to the 6th and 7th Paths, but it doesn't really matter I suppose.
> 
> It helps if you know David's sidequest before reading this.

He couldn't say why he resisted, at first. It wasn't out of principle, wasn't that he had not seen it coming, wasn't that he had any objection.

He was, perhaps, afraid.

Rush was the kind of person who made you want to believe. Asked to choose between the happiness of those he loved and his own happiness, he would reply, "everyone must be happy!" and, seeing that unwavering smile, you would want to put your faith in him even though you knew happy endings could never be yours to have.

He was afraid of the fall from that bliss of blind faith.

"Dave?"

David could not still his tremblings, but he nodded to the whisper in his ear. Loss was inevitable; life had taught him it was only a matter of time. He was already aching from it even though Rush was right by his side, hands now working their way through David's layers of defence.

"Man, how many - you're like an onion!"

David chuckled and let Rush work his way through the maze by himself.

The feeling of being touched by Rush was glorious.

They lay on the edge of the beach, water-polished rocks against their backs, gentle waves lapping at their skin. David looked at his discarded jacket, soaked in salty water, and idly thought about the talk they would receive from Emma later on, how Rush would attempt to take the blame by fabricating a story about falling into the sea, and how the corners of Emma's mouth would twitch before she could tame her smile and tell them to change their clothes before catching a cold. And then he remembered that there could be no such conversation.

"This place is awesome."

For all that Rush often abused the meaning of the word, it was correctly used this time. Whatever memories it brought, David had always loved Fornstrand; its turbulent calm made him feel that he belonged here, and the eroding cliffs had never ceased to awe him. That was one of the reasons he took Rush here. He wondered if Rush could understand. He guessed he did. One would be wrong to dismiss Rush as frivolous and shallow. At the very core, David was aware, they held the same values, loved and cared perhaps more deeply than they should, understood the need to fight and to sacrifice - despite eternally telling those around them that things were going to be fine. In this respect, Rush was far better at it than David was. Sometimes even David found himself almost convinced, as if fallen under a spell.

They were similar, right down to their relationship with Remnants, how they each had one thing that they would never even utter. The Gae Bolg's effects were already folklore and even so, David would never speak a word of it. And it was the same for Rush, who kept his one secret tight within his breast. Delusional it may be, but David was content not to discuss it; he had the feeling that the day the words were spoken out loud would be the day everything fell apart.

He clasped lightly when a hand reached for his, but Rush tugged his hand free and let it trail up David's arm, to the shoulder, to the chest, settling just over the heart. David was getting goosebumps despite the warm day.

"Dave."

He kept his eyes open when Rush leaned in to kiss him, to make sure he really was there.

He had something to say, but he couldn't find the words.

"I'll make everything right."

Rush was doing it again, trying to cheat his way through life with his smile.

David wanted to believe in him.

 

 

[end]


End file.
